


Do you want a balloon Mickey?

by RedSwan24



Category: dc legends of tomorrow
Genre: Gay, M/M, Mick hates clowns, but they are actually marshmallows, leonard is a sap, they pretend to be intimidating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSwan24/pseuds/RedSwan24
Summary: Leonard and mick watch IT. That’s it. That’s the fic





	Do you want a balloon Mickey?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic. Comments are welcomed! Hope you enjoy

It was almost midnight on the ship. Mick and Leonard were sat scrolling through Netflix trying to find another movie to watch. Leonard then came across the original IT. “Brilliant they have the original on here, none of that Finn wolfhard bullshit”  
Mick wasn’t really looking at him or the tv as he said “don’t be an ass you fucking love that movie”  
He was never this blunt when they were watching movies. Something was wrong. “Babe what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing just put the bloody movie one”  
Leonard rolled his eyes but was still concerned as he played the movie.

Mick was never one to admit he was afraid. When he was a child he was always scared of the clown that lived in his closet. He told his dad and... well that stopped mick from confiding in anyone else. He didn’t feel like being told to man up again or that he was a disgrace of a son that he was worthless. He was always”wasting his dad’s time” with silly shit like that. And he always payed for it dearly. He had the scars to prove it. Of course he loved Leonard with all his heart. He knew that after all the shit that Leonard and him had been through that Leonard would never shut him down or say his fears were stupid. But mick didn’t want to chance it. 

As the movie started mick was practically hidden behind a pillow but was still watching the movie. The moment pennywise ripped Georgie Denborough’s arm off, mick did something Leonard had never seen before. He fucking screamed. Not even a manly scream! It was like a five year old girl!  
Leonard turned off the movie and went to his husband in speeds even Barry couldn’t match.   
“Mick.... hunny... what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing...”

Clearly it was something because mick was near tears behind the pillow he was clutching to his face. Suddenly, it clicked with Leonard what was going on.  
“Hey hey shhhhh” Leonard soothes “you’re okay, you’re with me, and I’m not letting any clown so much as walk within 5 fucking feet of you, okay?” He cuddled with mick, placing micks head into the crook of his neck. Mick nestled in deeper, showing a sense of vulnerability that Leonard had never seen before. 

After about 4 minutes of cuddling and comforting mick had calmed down a bit more.  
“Sorry” came a small mumble from his neck  
“You have nothing to be sorry about babe” Leonard said seriously “you should have just told me” After he said this he planted a gentle kiss on micks head then went back to rubbing soothing circles on his back.   
“I know.. I just didn’t want to seem weak in front of you”  
“You will never seem weak to me mick”  
Mick then moved himself up so he could look at Leonard’s face as he said “I love you Len, more then anything” before kissing him passionately. As they pulled away for air Leonard responded with “I love you too Mick” they then fell asleep to the sound of each other’s heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally love how cute the criminal husbands are


End file.
